percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Forgotten Tales: Five Ravens
Summary Basil Hawkins receives an invitation, which brings her to the main headquarters of his enemies. What wil be the result? Is the magic war going to affect the entire pantheon of Graeco-Roman gods? Or maybe both sides have the common enemy? Read to find out! Characters *Basil Hawkins *Stephanie Walker *Theodora McGuiness *Jack Rakan (mentioned) *Rachel Roth Story The first time Basil Hawkins decided to take a day-off had to end with a declaration of magical war. Plus, he probably was going to sleep on a couch afterwards. It was the first day in many months, he could say: I have nothing to do today. No rogue demigods, no monsters to hunt, no mystical artifacts to collect, nothing! Son of Hecate finally had a lazy day for him and his friends. He didn’t plan any activities or tried to be overly social; he decided to go with the flow – whatever the day will bring, he will face it. And what’s the best way to start the lazy day than a strong cup o’ Joe. Somebody has beaten him to the kitchen already; when Basil entered, he noticed a slender, topless female body sitting by the table with head buried in arm, lying on the surface. The woman had spiky pink hair, reaching to her chin and covering most of her face, purple bikini briefs and has been holding an empty mug. It looked like she run out of battery before even charging it. Basil just smiled and went over to the cupboard, getting coffee. “Basil…?” The girl spoke, her words muffled by the curtain of pink hair. “Coffeeee…” “Hey Seth,” Basil greeted her. “Good job, this time you made it to the kitchen. Not like yesterday, when you lay down in the hallway." "Buzz off and make the damn coffee…” Seth muttered, regaining her conscious slightly. She looked up, staring at the sorcerer with her blue eyes which were now adorned by some nasty bags underneath. As always, she didn’t care if she was dressed or not whether it was in front of a man or a woman. Seth, or as her given name stated – Stephanie, was one of the demigod lodgers living with Basil and his grandfather in their family mansion, the Shadowcrest. She was a daughter of Nemesis, goddess of retribution, balance and also vengeance. Originally she and Basil met on a mission the sorcerer has carried out for her mother. At first, she gave him and his companions a hard time but, in the time of need, she turned out to be a magnificent and loyal ally. This event earned her a place amongst the independent group of demigods, not associating themselves with Olympus nor Titans, called Ala Rubra ''– The Crimson Wing. “So, where does your tight schedule leads you today?” Seth asked, when Basil handed her the mug filled with steaming black liquid. “Egypt? Amazonia? If you’re going to Vegas, I’m going too!” “Forget about it, Seth. No Vegas for you, I still remember the last time.” Son of Hecate replied, taking a nice, big swig from his cup. “Besides, I’m taking a day-off today.” "Only you and the princess, huh?" Daughter of Nemesis grinned. "Ya' know, getting all romantic and that stuff." "Oh please, do tell more." New voice said from the doorway. It sounded very amused. "First time hearing this." Another girl entered the kitchen. She was a tall, tanned blonde with gorgeous green eyes and long, straight hair. Even if freshly out of bed and in a simple pajama, she was still looking stunning. "Hey Theo." Basil smiled, greeting his girlfriend. Daughter of Aphrodite replied with a heart-warming smirk, which would make any man or woman hers. "Hello, Theodora." Seth grinned. "Hello... ''Stephanie." Theo replied, which made the other girl flinch. "Touché." She muttered. "Anyway, sorry to burst you bubble, my dear," Basil looked at Theo. "But I have no plans for our day. Actually, I have no plans for the entire day." "Good." She smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. As soon as she said that, Basil looked towards the window. Barely visible shape has been getting closer and closer; it was going to crash into their home. Although girl were getting ready to defend, Basil was just calmly sipping his coffee. The shape, instead of destroying the glass, it passed through it and landed on the table. It was a cloudy-like concentration of purple-colored mist which took a shape of a raven. The bird was calmly studying the environment. "Huh?" Seth scratched her head. "What's it doing?" "It's an Astral," Basil explained. "Physical manifestation of a thought, which can be used to transport messages. And don't worry about sender of this astral attacking us - the only thing you need to send this spell is a photo of the receiver." He leaned towards the astral bird, who jumped back a few steps and tilted his head. "So, little one..." He reached towards the creature and put his hand over its head. "Who do you have a message for?" The raven dissolved into a purple envelope with a symbol of three, black feathers. There was a name written in silver ink: BASIL HAWKINS. "Well, who would have thought?" The sorcerer smiled. The opened the envelope. Inside, there was a parchment with a message in purple ink. Basil noticed Theo flinching a little bit. "Is that...?" He looked at the daughter of Aphrodite, who just sighed. "These lips are sealed." She said unwillingly. Stephanie looked at both of them. "Okay guys, what's going on?" She said. "Something's between you two and this thing." "Let's say, a recall of the past." Basil explained. He quickly read through the letter and snapped his fingers. The envelope and the message burst into jade-green flames. "But I think we need to reveal it." "This," Basil pointed towards the small pile of ash. "is a symbol of The Black Tongues; they are kind of a cult, which worship my mother, Hecate." "So, they're demigods?" Seth asked. "Not quite." The sorcerer replied. "Or, I should say, I don't know. They believe that only one aspect of my mother is the real one - Hecate Chthonia ''- Hecate of the Underworld. She, who controls the future and is the embodiment of dark magic. I don't know about their organization or goals, but I've met them a couple of times while hunting rare artifacts." "Theo, you know something too, right?" Seth looked at the daughter of Aphrodite. She just looked at her purple-haired friend and sighed. Her eyes were full of sadness. "These lips are sealed." She repeated. "Sorry, Seth. I want to tell you but... I can't." "Why?" Stephanie tilted her head. "She literally ''can't." Basil replied. "Theo was once a part of the Black Tongues. As a part of keeping the secrecy, they put a curse on her - she cannot speak about anything involving the cult." Theo looked away, clutching her fingers on her pajama top. "So... you were a cultist?" Seth looked at her, noticing her friend's face getting more pale. "More than that, she was an assassin." Basil replied. "And I was the target." "Wait, wait, wait, hold on!" Daughter of Nemesis stood up, now fully awaken. "You..." she pointed at Theo. "Were supposed to kill'' him?!" turned her finger towards Basil. "...My lips are sealed." Theo whispered and started to shake. "Seth, enough." Basil said, but the purple-haired girl continued. "Just how twisted your life has been guys?! I mean, I can understand Basil being the target, he's a freakin' great sorcerer, but why using Theo? Come on, tell me more...!" "My... lips..." Theo muttered and she was getting less and less color on her face. "Stephanie, stop!" Basil slammed his hands on the table. He unleashed a faint shockwave of magical energy which calmed everything down. He was worried that he stopped their hearts, but after Seth blinked a couple of times, he got calm. "Sorry, I... I don't know." Daughter of Nemesis rubbed her temples. "I just felt a rush to do so... to... to accuse Theo." "Nemesis' blood." Basil concluded. "I guess." She said, grabbing her arms. "So, what did the message say?" "It was an invitation." Son of Hecate replied. "To the Grand Temple of the Black Tongues. Somehow, their main governing body, the Council of Ravens, want to meet me. The reasons will be explained after my arrival." "Where's this Temple?" "I don't know." He replied. "As I said, I've never been there. I have no connection to the Black Tongues. If I had more skills, I would lift Theo's spell and ask her, but as for now..." He looked towards his girlfriend, who just sighed again. "My lips are sealed." "Precisely." He nodded. But then, Theo walked to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Basil... I would really like to go on vacation with you afterwards." She said. "You know, I... I would really like to go to Boston. And... you know... you could buy me that book by Nathaniel Hawthorne." Seth looked really confused, but Basil blinked a couple of times and a big smile adorned his face. "''Divitis Indiae usque ad ultimum sinum...?" He asked. A smile on Theo's face confirmed it all. Basil got up and gave daughter of Aphrodite a big hug, lifting her in the air. "I love you." He said. "Love you, love you, love you!" "What? What's going on?" Stephanie grinned, seeing their outburst of happiness. It was quite infectious as she was now in her high spirits as well. "That motto I just said," Basil said. "is a devise of Salem. Salem, Massachusetts. Just like Boston. Salem - the birthplace of Nathaniel Hawthorne." "So, those Black Tongues are hiding in Salem?!" Stephanie smiled. "Kind of cliché, but we have a lead now!" "You know. I would really like to go to a nice hotel." Theo smiled, as she found a way now. "Maybe one where we can see a church 'from?" "Anything you wish, sweetie." Basil smiled, putting on his faithful coat and a fedora. Then, he went towards the umbrella holder and grabbed a sleek, black cane with green jewel embedded in the grip. "Alright, ladies, I'm out for some negotiations." He smiled. "Need some help?" Stephanie asked. "You know, my ''Wheel of Fortune may be useful." "No thanks, Seth." Basil said. "I'll be good on my own. Be good and I think Jack may be awake soon." "Oh no!" Daughter of Nemesis stood up, covering her breasts. "He will not ''have the pleasure of that image." As she went upstairs, Theo wrapped her hands around Basil's neck. "Be careful, please." She said. The sorcerer only kissed her forehead. "I always am." Through the usage of magic mirrors, travel to Salem was really quick and easy. However, the first moment Basil set his foot in the Witch City, he was almost overwhelmed by the amount of magical energy around. Truly, Salem was really the holy city of Hecate's children. Basil quickly found the desired hotel or, he should say, more like an apartment building. The sign said "The Great Royal Flush" - quite original, a little bit Vegas-like, but still, original. The biggest surprise however, was when he tried to open the door. It was locked although he could clearly see people inside. Oddly enough, nobody even bothered to look at him. Finally, only one girl opened the door. She was small and fragile with long, black twins tails, green eyes and was wearing a light dress. She looked eight, maybe nine. She had a necklace - a green gemstone on a strap. "Mh... Hello?" She muttered, rubbing her eyes. She looked like she just woke up. "Um... Hi..." Basil answered. "Who are you?" "Rachel." She replied. "Who are you?" "Well, kid." Son of Hecate smiled. "I'm the big, bad Wolf~" Rachel giggled. "Are you here to see my mom?" "Depends." Basil answered. "Who is you mom?" "She teaches yoga here!" The girl exclaimed happily. "And I'm helping!" She added proudly. "Then I guess I'm not here for her." Basil said. "Actually, have you ever seen a large number of people gathering in one place? Or a "Like a party?" Rachel asked. "Yes, like a party." Basil confirmed. "But with no music or dancing." "U-huh." The girl nodded. "In Room 66 at the third floor. Lots and lots of people go there. My mommy too! But I'm not allowed to go with her." "She leaves you all by yourself?" Basil raised his eyebrow. Was this girl's mother one of the cultists? "Hey, I'm ''nine already." Rachel huffed. "I can cook dinner by myself." Basil couldn't help but smile. "That's good, Rachel. Say, can you show me the way to that room?" "Sure." She replied. "But you won't go in. You must have a special card." "A card?" Basil asked. Was it the card she burned? The purple envelope with the raven feathers? Damn! All for nothing?! "Oh, you have it!" Rachel smiled and reached into the pocket of Basil's coat. She took out a purple envelope, the exact same as one transported by the astral raven. "Great, let's go!" Basil was confused. He was certain that his envelope was gone! Destroyed. By himself! How could he have it back?! Was it some kind of a spell? Was this envelope meant to substitute itself in case of emergency? Rachel took Basil to the second floor. As they were walking up the stairs, son of Hecate noticed less and less people present; the main hall and the first floor were full of tourists, families and the guests. Now, there were only one or two men in the hall. Although he was still dumbfound by the mysterious reappearance of the envelope, Basil noticed the Mist - mystical veil obscuring the sight of the mortals was present and there was plenty of it. "So, are you going to join the party?" Rachel asked. "No, I think not." "Oh, are you a policeman?" "Yeah, kind of." Basil smiled. "Cool." Rachel said. As soon as she went a bit forward, Basil grabbed her shoulder and squeezed it hard. The girl gasped and turned around. Her eyes were filled with fear. "Αφαιρέστε το ξόρκι που επισκιάζει την εμφάνισή της! Με τη δύναμη της Εκάτης!" Basil chanted and the green flash of light escaped from his walking cane. It wrapped around the little girl and grabbed her gemstone, crushing it. Rachel's form began to change; she was getting taller, her hair switched from twin tails to straight and spread. Even her clothing started to change. From regular, yellow summer dress, it transformed into elegant, tight-fit black, sleeveless dress with the open back. "It hurts... when you do it that fast!" The woman hissed, her green eyes filled with hatred. With her long fingers and nails painted black, she was gripping her right wrist. A large burn mark could be seen - a failed attempt of casting a spell. "Really?" Basil raised his voice. "Because I think it's just a poor quality spell! Why the little girl? Do you think it's some kind of a game?!" "No," She huffed. "But congratulations of winning it, if that matters to you." Basil waved his hand and the telekinetic push sent the woman to the wall. "Why?! Who are you?!" "Rachel. Who are you?" The woman repeated the previous line, grinning devilishly. "Are you a Black Tongue?!" Basil shouted the next question. In answer, the girl showed him her tongue. Son of Hecate was ready to turn that arrogant into a skink, but someone behind him said: "That's enough, Mr. Hawkins." A middle-aged man was standing behind them, right next to the room 66. He was short and portly with short, dark hair and brown eyes. He wore a grey coat and a tie with a spider jewel on it, black rubber gloves, and a bowler hat. He was leaning on a walking cane, really similar to Basil's but with the different jewel. "I would really appreciate," He said with heavy British accent. "If you leave our High Priestess without any major injuries." "Thank you, Maxwell." Rachel smiled, passing by Basil and joining him. "Well not, Mr. Hawkins, we would like to invite you to our little meeting. The Council of Ravens will now gather." Inside Room 66 looked like a fortuneteller's tent at a county fair. It was a dark, shabby place, filled with expensive curtains and veils, the air was heavy from the incense smoke and in the middle was a big, round table covered by purple, velvet cloth. There was a crystal orb, standing at the table. Oh gods, how cliché - Basil thought. Stephanie was right, either it's a very stupid or very eccentric cult. As Rachel and Maxwell brought him inside and showed him the chair, three other figures joined them. All of them were cloaked and took their seats opposite of Basil. Maxim also joined them and Rachel took her place right in front of the son of Hecate. '''IN PROGRESS... Category:Stories Category:One-shot Category:The Forgotten Tales Category:Joker's Creation